


BooTube

by WillieThomas2005



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: (fear of clowns), :D, AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!, Alex is so frickin sweet, Carlos is a Techie, F/F, F/M, I am way too obsessed with Willie and his backstory, M/M, Panic Attacks, Spooky, They're all precious, and we all know that, anyway, coulrophobia, its not healthy, pranksters, seriously, sry, the boys are simps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillieThomas2005/pseuds/WillieThomas2005
Summary: So.... they've started a YouTube channel. Yay! This is set after the main event of my Willex fanfic(which i haven't even published yet). They are all technically alive, but the guys are still ghosts. They are alive, but they can become invisible and poof. It's a little confusing, but just go with it.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Kayla/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	BooTube

"Hi! I'm Julie."

"I'm Luke."

"Reggie."

"Alex. Hi."

"I'm Flynn!"

"Carrie."

"Willie."

"And I'm Kayla.

"And this is Julie and the Phantoms."

"Plus 4!"

Thank you, Reggie."

* * *

"So, that's our intro," Flynn asks, sighing.

"I guess so," Julie responds. Flynn closes the laptop.

"Alright then. Let's go." They get up to go back to the garage. "Now, we just need a video idea. It's our first one, so it's gotta be good."

"I know. I'll think of something." As soon as they enter the garage, Luke jumps up from the couch and wraps his arms around his girlfriend. Julie leans into him and glances around the room at her friends. Reggie and Kayla cuddled on the floor watching try-not-to-laugh videos(and failing). Willie slowly falling asleep in Alex's arms. Flynn throwing herself across her girlfriends lap, and the ghost boy who is dragging her to the couch. Suddenly, she gets an idea.

* * *

*the next day*

"Okay, now that we're all here-"

"Why _are_ we here," Carrie interrupts.

"Yeah. Where are the other four," Willie says, gesturing to the people in Julie's room. Kayla, Carrie, Julie, and himself.

"I have a video idea," Julie responds. Kayla gasps.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? I want feedback! Please! Nothing mean, though. I know it's not the best, but it was fun to write, so... ssssssshhhhhh!


End file.
